Rebirth
by Pepkie
Summary: Draco has been in an accident, and was put into a coma. While in the coma, Harry can't help but remember some of the things that he and Draco shared together. (suck at summaries haha) (DracoXHarry)


**I do not own Harry Potter whatsoever! This is just my small imaginin' (Story by DarkMarie!)**

As Harry stood in the doorway of room 4P, he took a moment to look at the blonde that lay still on the bed. The cream coloured skin that Harry had come to love, was now a dark ashen colour, and the eyes he had grown so accustomed to looking into, were now hidden behind swollen eyelids. The only thing left to suggest that the man laying on the bed was alive, were the oxygen tube, and the IV that helped to give him life. Harry didn't want to walk into the room. He knew that walking in would make this a reality, he knew that stepping into the room would make the accident seem all to real. But he needed to do this. For him, and for Draco.

Walking in, Harry sat down on the chair closest to the bed, and gently picked up Draco's hand. It has been a car accident. The other drive had been drinking, and died instantly. In the rush however, they had dropped Draco's wedding ring, something the police men had been kind enough to return. He ran his fingers over the delicate hand slowly. Treasuring the small lines, going over the big ones and feeling the small pulse that radiated from his wrist. A small sign of life. He played with the hand for a few moments before placing the ring back on his finger. At the sound of another person approaching, Harry sat up and turned to see a Doctor in the doorway.

"Can he hear me?" Harry knew it was a stupid question, but he needed to as it anyways. He needed to hear the confirmation from the Doctor before he got his hopes up.

"Well, after his accident we had to put him in a Medically Induced Coma to protect his brain from the swelling." The Doctor could tell from the look on Harry's face that he didn't fully understand what had happened. "You see, he suffered a lot of brain damage, and to protect his brain while it healed we put him in a induced coma, meaning that we gave him a controlled dose of an anesthetic. This causes a lack of feeling and awareness. We're watching him very closely Mr. Potter. As for your question however, I'm not sure whether or not he can hear you. I'd talk to him anyways. Sometimes, it brings not only comfort to the ones waiting, but also helps the other come out of the coma. I have seen far stranger than that Mr. Potter. I wish you both well."

As the Doctor left the room, Harry placed a silencing charm, and a protection charm on the room. He didn't want anyone to hear what he wanted to say to Draco, in fact he didn't want anyone to hear him say anything period. As for the protection charm, Harry didn't want anyone he considered dangerous entering the room. He'd already had a run in with Reeta Skeeta that day, and he'd rather not repeat it. She had flaundered him with questions about what happened, if he cared, when he was going to the hospital. It had irritated him greatly. Harry couldn't focus on that now though. He needed to speak to Draco, and speak with him now.

Looking at the blonde, Harry sucked in a breath. When he let it out, it came out broken and sputtered quietly. Every time he looked at Draco's face, he couldn't help but die a little inside. His dragon, his beautiful, strong, dragon, was lying there on the bed. Unmoving, and unaware to even Harry's precense. He couldn't stop hoping now though. If Draco couldn't be here to be strong, he would have to be.

"Draco? It's me Harry. You were in a car accident Draco. You were about to turn a corner when a drunk driver came out of nowhere and hit you. They brought you here and because of the brain damage you're in a coma." Harry picked up Draco's hand and played with the ring, turning it and admiring it in the light. "They told me the ring fell off in the accident." Harry laughed a little in spite of himself. "I told you we should have gotten it smaller. But of course, you were the stubborn git you always were." Tracing the back of Draco's hand, Harry smiled fondly at the memory.

_"Draco?" asked Harry as he ran his fingers up and down Draco's arm. _

_"Yes?"_

_"Are you sure the ring fits?"_

_Draco chuckled, having heard this question for the fifth time today. "Yes Harry. As I've told you five times, the ring fits. We don't need to spend the money where it's not needed." _

_"It's not like you and I don't have the extra money." Harry muttered._

_Draco chuckled again as he brought Harry in for a kiss. His lips touched the smaller boys softly, moving slowly as if he didn't want to scare Harry away. Harry however, was having none of it, and just sat there, arms crossed across his chest firmly. "Mm what's wrong darling?" _

_"I'm not in the mood." Harry said as he scowled. The truth was, he knew that if he let Draco have his way every time, the mangy git would start to believe that he wore the pants in the relationship. _

_"Come on Harry," said Draco as he pressed himself closer to him, his hands finding Harry's hips with ease. You need to relax. All this wedding stress is making you crabby." _

_Harry looked at Draco and rolled his eyes, his stare becoming indignant. "And who said sex would relax me?" _

_Draco couldn't help the smirk that plastered his lips. "I did. Because it always does, and you know it. You just don't want to admit I'm right." _

_Harry sputtered before growling lowly. "Just because you're a horny bastard doesn't mean I am!" _

"_Well, in truth, I never actually said sex. I implied it." His smirked broadened as Harry rolled his eyes again. Draco mused that Harry's eyes would become stuck in his head one of these days. "besides, all I was going to do was kiss you, and perhaps give you a nice massage?" _

_"Ha yeah right. A message would lead to taking of clothes, and then comes sex." Standing up, Harry walked over to the opposite side of the room, and sat down on the chair. "Besides, if I don't worry about this stuff, I know for a fact it will never get done." _

_Draco only chuckled, igniting Harry's fire more. "Whatever you say Harry. I'm off to bed, you can follow if you like." _

_Harry thought about the options in his head. On one hand, he could stay out here until he knew Draco was sleeping, would he knew would result in a sleepless night, or he could take his chances that Draco would respect his wishes. He was doomed. _

"_Fine. But I mean it when I say no sex Draco." _

_All Harry could hear as Draco rounded the corner of the stairs was, "Ok, Harry." _

_Sighing, Harry followed Draco up the stairs and into the bedroom. However, when he got there, he noticed the bed was empty. Shit. _

_Before Harry could turn around, Draco grabbed him by the waist and pulled him flush against the erection straining against his pants. "Nice of you to join me." He was about to reply with a witty remark, but his words were swallowed as Draco kissed his way down Harry's neck. The hands of Harry's assailant quickly finding their way into his pants, beginning to rub against his hardening flesh. _

_"Draco," Harry whispered breathlessly "I said no."_

_"Well we must change that no into a yes musn't we?"_

_Before Harry could push away, Draco began to rub him harder. Harry's cock leaked as Draco pumped him slowly. "Nnnm Draco!" _

_Draco merely smirked as he turned Harry around and captured his lips. Unlike the soft kisses Draco had given him earlier this evening, this one was raw and passionate. His lips pushed against Harry's, as he undressed the Gryffindor quickly. His hands running down the muscled frame, pulling the clothes off quickly and efficiently. Draco began to walk forward, kissing Harry harder and harder, until Harry fell backwards onto their bed. Lust had replaced the fire in his eyes, as he stared at the Slytherin. _

_"Draco," said Harry quietly, half distracted as Draco began to undress in front of him. _

_"Yes Harry?"_

_"I hate you."_

_Draco chuckled,"I hate you too Harry."_

"Hermione I think he's gone insane."

Harry turned around to notice his two best friends standing against the doorway. Ron was in his Auror clothes, showing that he had come from work. Hermione however, well, she was a different story. Pregnancy had played a bit of a toll on the frizzy haired young woman. Instead of her usual pencil skirt, Hermione now dawned sweatpants. And although she had slapped on a bit of make-up, she hadn't bothered to work with her hair.

"Ron don't be so rude." she said as she slapped him. She knew that Harry must have been thinking about Draco, and she didn't want Ron to make him feel bad for doing so.

Harry however, didn't understand what he was doing that looked so insane. "Why would you think that I've gone insane?"

"Mate, you were sitting there grinning like a crazy while you looked at Draco just layin there."

"Oh... I was just thinking of- never mind. What are you guys doing here? I thought you were close to bursting Hermione."

Ron snickered quietly while Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "We're here to support you Harry. We know what a tough time this is for you, what with the wedding having been so close and all."

Harry looked down slightly at the mention of the wedding. "I haven't had the heart to call and make any changed yet. Just in case he wakes up before then you know?"

Hermione was about to talk about the likelihood of Draco waking up before then, but luckily Ron decided to cut in. "I tried to talk her out of coming because, I thought you might need some time to yourself, but you know Hermione. When she get's something into her head she won't let it go. It's even worse when she's pregnant."

Hermione scoffed and glared at her husband. "I resent that remark Ronald Weasley!"

Harry could only chuckle as he watched the pregnant Hermione slap some sense into Ron. "I'm glad to see you two haven't changed."

Rom laughed and kissed Hermione's cheek. "Nope. We haven't changed a bit."

Growling, Hermione rubbed her cheek and slapped Ron's hand away. "I'm going to go find something to eat. You are in a lot of trouble Ronald."

Ron and Harry both chuckled this time as a flustered Hermione stormed out of the room.

"So how you holdin up mate?"

Harry sighed."I'm holdin up Ron. It's hard to sit there and watch him breathe through those tubes. I keep expecting him to wake up at any second and look at me, a smirk playing on his lips before asking me if I come here often."

Ron nodded and sat in the chair on the opposite side of Draco's bed. "Yeah, I don't think I'd be holding up as good if Hermione were the one here. I'd be a wreck. I'm proud of you."

"Harry nodded and held Draco's hand tighter.

"You know, on the way up here, Hermione and I got to thinking about the time you told us about you and Draco. Do you remember that?"

"Yep I remember it." said Harry as he looked into the blonde's closed eyes.

"That was maybe six or seven years ago?"

"Yeah sexy, seven years..."

_Harry sighed nervously as he looked at his friends. It was twelth year, he was nineteen and everything had seemingly gone back to normal. After the war, people didn't hold as much prejiduce as they did. Of course there were still people who praised the pure bloods, but they were slowly falling into the background. Even in Hogwarts, the houses seemed to be more united then ever. Slytherins were friends with Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors were friends with, well, everyone still. _

"_Guys. I have something to tell you. Please don't freak out, and except that I have made this decision on my own without any influence of anything." _

_"What is it Harry? You know you can tell us anything right?" said Hermione as she grasped her boyfriends hand in hers. _

_"Yeah Harry I agree with Mione. We're always here for you." _

_Harry took a deep breath. "Okay well I'm gay for starters."_

_Harry thought Ron and Hermione would freak on him but they both just chuckled. "Tell us somethin we don't know Harry." said Ron._

_Harry looked shocked, and opened and closed his mouth a few times before he could ask the question. "How did you guys know?"_

_"Harry, Ron may sometimes be a moron and I maybe too caught up in my studies to notice much but we kind of figured it out when we saw you staring at Blaise all the time. Not to mention when you'd leave suddenly to go somewhere, or the secret owls you've been sending." _

_"And how you kept talking about how maybe the Slytherins may not be as bad as they seem."added Ron._

_Harry stopped and looked at them for a moment, before he burst into laughter. All this time they thought he'd been staring at Blaise when in reality, he'd been staring at Draco! _

_"What's so funny mate?" Both Ron and Hermione looked at each other, slight recognition dawning on Hermione's face. _

_"Mione, Rom I want you to meet my boyfriend."_

_Hermione's face kept rather still when she saw Draco step out. Her calm facade not once breaking as she studied both Harry and Draco seperately. Ron however, had a full blown melt down. His face turned red and his jaw fell down. _

"_You might want to close your mouth before flies get caught in there Weasley."said Draco winking at the red head. _

_Ron was about to yell, when suddenly, Harry smacked Draco in the back of the head. "I asked you to be nice!" Harry scolded. _

_Draco chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm only joking Harry." _

_Ron looked like he was about to faint before Hermione pulled him and Harry away from Draco. _

_"Harry can we speak with you?" asked. Hermione._

_Harry shook his head and went back over to Draco, grabbing his hand and holding it firmly. "Guys, me and Draco are a couple and if you have a problem with him you have a problem with me."_

_Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then sighed. "Okay Draco let's get this straight. If you hurt Harry, we hurt you. Comprende?"_

_Draco nodded and squeezed Harry's hand. "Don't worry. I don't plan on hurting him anytime soon. I love my Ha-"_

"Harry? Harry?"

Harry's head popped up, bumping his head on the small t.v above him. "Ah, bollocks!" he cursed rather loudly.

Ron laughed before Harry rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Nothin. You just blanked out there for a second. I thought something might have happened to you."

"No I'm fine. Maybe we should go find Hermi-"

However, before Harry could finish his sentence, a sudden announcement came over the P.A system. **"Would Ron Weasley please come to room 33H! Would Ron Wealey please come to room 33H! Your wife is in labour!" **

Harry had to laugh slightly as he looked at Ron's face. It has gone completely blank, and the colour had drained from it completely.

"H-Harry!? What do I do?!" Ron was close to hyperventalating, his chest heaving up and down as he shook slightly.

Rolling his eyes, Harry grabbed Ron's hand and ran out into the corridor. Stopping a nurse, he asked for directions before continuing on his way. They had to go up three flights of stairs before they came to operating room 33H. Nurses were running in and out frantically, the lights above the room signalling that someone was inside.

"Harry mate, I'm freaking out!" Harry pushed his way into the room, dragging Ron behind him as he looked at Hermione on the opperating table. "Who here is the Doctor?!"

A man Harry's height walked out from the washing station. "I am. Which one of you is the father?"

Before Harry or Ron could answer, they heard Hermione shouting from the table. "THE MANGY GIT WITH THE RED HAIR AND STUPID EXPRESSION IS THE TWAT WHO GOT ME INTO THIS MESS! RONALD WEASLEY TRUST ME WHEN I TELL YOU THAT YOU ARE A STUPID PRICK AND I SWEAR ON EVERYTHING WIZARDING AND MUGGLE BORN THAT YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

Nodding the Doctor walked over and patted Ron on the back. "Go put on the clothes hanging on the rack, and don't worry. We've heard it all here."

Harry waved at Hermione and wished her luck before he was shooed out of the room. Screams, either Hermiones or Rons' filled the hall as Harry waited impatiently outside. He couldn't wait to see whether the little one was a boy or a girl. In fact, he and Draco were supposed to sign the adoption papers in a few weeks. That is, if Draco woke up before then...

"_Oh Harry look at this little girl! Isn't she beautiful?" _

_Harry had to smile as he made them tea in their little kitchen. Draco had been flipping through adoption pamplets for weeks, trying to decide which child they were going to adopt. He found it endearing honestly, watching his love sift through the papers, trying to find their perfect little girl. Yes. He and Draco had chosen to get a girl. When everyone had questioned them about it, they had said it was because Harry also had Teddy, but the truth was, both he and Draco wanted a little girl. It was just that simple. A beautiful, little girl. _

_Looking over the blonde's shoulder, Harry couldn't help but smile. The little girl in question, was five years old, with platinum blonde hair and green eyes. Her smile was beautiful, and she was indeed beautiful. "Mhmm. She is my darling." _

_Harry handed Draco the tea as they kept looking, but every time they did, they'd come back to the little girl. Even thought she smiled, Draco and Harry both noticed that familiar pang of pain in her eyes. When they went to bed that night, both Harry and Draco decided that, that would be the little girl they would adopt. _

_Two weeks later, they had gone to meet her, and she instantly took to them. Every time they came to see her, she would smile and ask Draco to hold her. Within a few months, all the papers were in order. Their house was certified as child proof, and they had everything ready for her arrival. They painted the bedroom princess style, with everything their little princess could ever want. She was going to be the flower girl at their wedding, they had decided it the moment they saw her. _

Harry shook out of the memory, when he noticed someone walking towards him. He recognized it as one of the nurses from Hermione's room.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry stood up and walked over, eager to hear the news. "Yes?"

She smiled and Harry relaxed slightly. "The Wealeys would like you to go meet their new baby."

Harry smiled and followed the nurse into the room where Hermione was being kept. His eyes wattered when he noticed the bundle in Hermiones arms.

"Harry." began Ron. "We brought you here for two reasons. One, we wanted you to meet our daughter, Rose Wealsey. And secondly, we want you to be her Godfather."

Harry smiled wide as he walked over and touched the baby's cheek. "Hello Rose." he said softly. She really was beautiful. You could tell already that she would have red, curly hair. Her chin was pointed, like Hermiones, but she had Ron's nose. "I would love to be her Godfather."

Both Ron and Hermione smiled, before the Doctor, Harry had met earlier walked in. "Mr. Potter?"

"Yes?' he said looking up. "I think you might want to come to Mr. Malfoy's room."

Harry's heart stopped. He followed the Doctor in silence, every possible scenario running through his mind. Was Draco okay? What was happened? Did he die? Was he dying? He was so caught up in thought, that when he got to Draco's room he didn't notice he was awake until he heard the raspy voice.

"Hey. Do you come here often?"

Harry focused on Draco, his heart not believing what his eyes were seeing. "D-Draco?"

A small smirk played on Draco's lips. "Stop looking at me like you just saw Snape naked. Get over here and kiss me Potter."

Harry launched himself onto the blonde's bed, tears pouring from his eyes as he held Draco close. "Don't... don't you ever do that to me again!" Harry sobbed into Draco's chest.

Draco laughed lightly. "I can't hear you with your blubbering babe."

"I said," Harry started looking up. "DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!"

Draco smiled, grabbing Harry's hand lightly, before tracing the small lines on his hand. "I don't ever plan on it love."

Leaning up, Harry kissed Draco's lips softly before squeezing his hand. "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"We're getting the ring sized."

Draco and Harry's laughter filled the room as they both looked at each other, love in their eyes. Harry knew this was a miracle. He knew Draco had a long way to go before he was completely better, but all in all, this seemed like a glorious rebirth.


End file.
